The Legend of Zelda: Final Chance at Destiny
by Nekonezume
Summary: Actually it's not all romance, it's a lot of genres. My first actual Zelda fic, R&R PLEASE!


Final Chance at Destiny, Zelda fanfic  
  
©2000 This story was written by Katie (oh sure! Like I'll give you my last name!). It is totally  
100% fictional, which is why it's a fanfic! If you wanna use it on your webpage, then you must   
e-mail me at katiec@nb.sympatico.ca. If I find my fanfic on your page without my permission,   
then I will personally kill you. Have a nice day :P!  
  
LEGAL ZELDA DISCLAIMER: © 1998-2001 Nintendo of America and Shigeru Miyamoto (Zelda creator).  
  
DISCLAIMER IN MY DEFENSE: This is a fanfiction, and it has nothing to do with actually   
obtaining the Triforce in the actual Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time video game. It's not even  
POSSIBLE to obtain the Triforce so please don't e-mail me asking how. This fanfiction is  
merely a view on what I think would be cool for a Zelda movie, or something. It's a fanfic, so   
treat it that way! I came up with it while searching for cheats (mainly how to obtain the   
Triforce ^^;;;) one day. I found a few pictures, and thought "Hey, wouldn't that make a cool   
fanfic?" so that's why I decided to write it. Any copyright infringement was completely   
unintentional, and if there's anything wrong with that sort of thing, please e-mail me so I   
can correct it. And also, please forgive me if my Zelda knowledge isn't up to par. I'm only   
familiar with the 64 games and that's what I based this fic on. Thanks.   
  
SETTING: This takes place MUCH after Majora's Mask. Zelda and Malon are 17 and Link is 18.  
  
  
  
Final Chance at Destiny  
  
Princess Zelda woke up from her dream, cold sweat dripping down her forehead in beads. She  
clutched her royal purple blankets in two fists. She panted and tried to get the horrible dream  
out of her head. She then realized... it may have been a prophecy...  
She lept from her bed, wiped the sweat from her forehead, and put on her slippers. She crept  
quiet as a mouse through the corridor. Guards eyed her suspiciously.  
"I am going to see Impa." Zelda told them matter-of-factly. The guard at the end of the   
corridor nodded and opened the door to another corridor, this one lined with doors. She found   
the one with a sign reading "Impa's quarters" and knocked lightly. A muffled groan came from   
inside the room, and seconds later the door opened. Impa stood there, a confused look spread   
across her face.  
"Princess Zelda," she said. "What are you doing up at this hour?" Zelda shook her head.  
"No time for that, Impa!" She whispered. "I had a horrible prophecy!" Impa looked surprised.  
"Really, now? You haven't had a prophecy for awhile now... come, sit. Tell me about it."  
Impa and Zelda sat in serparate chairs by a table inside. Zelda cleared her throat.  
"Okay. My prophecy was... someone... very evil... he entered the Temple of Time... and instead  
of going there to worship, he... somehow... broke the seal to the Sacred Realm. He took the  
Master Sword and entered the Sacred Realm. He then entered the Temple of Light and... he took  
the last two pieces of the Triforce, Impa!" Zelda started to cry. "I don't know who it was...   
but it wasn't Ganondorf... anyway... this time, the Triforce didn't separate into two... it   
stayed whole. He... then he returned... and... and..." the young Princess burst into repetative  
sobs. "He killed my father!" Impa shook her head.  
"Zelda, it couldn't have been a prophecy. It was just a nightmare." She placed a comforting   
hand on Zelda's slender shoulder.  
"N-no..." Zelda sobbed. "It WAS a prophecy. After that... he became the king of Hyrule... and  
forced me to be his wife and rule with him... and... he filled every place with monsters.  
The six sages tried to save Hyrule, but they couldn't do it. The monsters were too strong.   
Link then came along and tried to get rid of this evil man... but... the man... he... he..."  
"Just say it, it's all right," Impa urged, placing a caring hand on the young woman's shoulder.  
"He... killed Link!" Zelda wailed. Impa shook her head again.  
"Princess Zelda, Link is the Hero of Time. He's the only one who can take the Master Sword  
from the Pedestal of Time. He's the only mortal who can enter the Sacred Realm. This person  
couldn't kill Link. He couldn't take the Triforce. It's IMPOSSIBLE, Zelda!" Zelda dried some  
of her tears away.  
"HE could." She whispered. Impa opened her mouth to protest, but Zelda interrupted her.   
"Listen. I KNOW you don't believe that this is an actual prophecy, but I swear it is. I KNOW it  
is." Impa sighed.  
"Get in disguise. We're paying a visit to Link."   
  
Impa and Sheik snuck out of the castle and the town by foot. Zelda's white horse was much too   
obvious, so they paid a visit to Lon Lon Ranch and asked Talon for a horse.  
"Hmm, I reckon ol' Brownie thar's a good one. She's all saddled up 'n everythin'." Talon said,  
pointing to a beautiful chocolate brown horse with an ebony mane. "Link's got good ol' Epona.  
Good boy, that Link. Comes by often." He brought the brown horse out from the corral and handed  
Sheik the reins.  
"Here y'are. That'll cost yeh two hund'erd rupees." Sheik handed Talon a large gold rupee.  
"Whoa, I didn' actually 'spect yeh ta have that much now! Yeh must be rich!" Sheik laughed.  
"Actually, I'm just a wanderer. I find change, I keep it. Now you're the rich one, kind sir.   
I'll have this horse back to you by tomorrow." Talon looked confused.  
"Huh? That won' be necessary. You bought 'er off me, you keep 'er." Sheik smiled, but that  
wasn't visable from under the scarf around his mouth.  
"Thank you, sir." He said in his husky, muffled voice. He mounted the horse and rode out of the  
ranch, where Impa was waiting by a tree.  
"That horse looks inconspicuous enough." Impa commented, mounting the horse as well.   
"I felt bad lying to Talon." Sheik said in his (her) normal Zelda voice. "He's such a nice  
guy, I'm surprised he didn't recognize me." She laughed and kicked the horse, who ran toward  
Kokiri forest.  
  
Link, the only adult in the entire forest, rode his trusty steed Epona through the Lost Woods,  
in search of his best friend, Saria. He sighed, having completely forgotten how to get to the  
Sacred Forest Meadow. He almost thought he should give up, but then remembered that tune his   
good friend Sheik had taught him. He dismounted his horse.   
"I'll come back for you later, Epona. Now, run home!" Link told the horse. He patted her on  
her light brown muzzle. The beautiful horse reared back, then ran off toward Link's home. Link  
smiled after her. It had been so long since they had been on a big adventure. Little did Link  
know that a big adventure was just around the corner for him.   
Link whipped out his cerulean blue ocarina; the Ocarina of Time. He strived to remember that  
old tune Sheik had taught him... the Minuet of Forest. That would take him straight to Saria.  
He put the clay instrument to his mouth and began to play. It took him a few tries, but he got  
the tune right. In a flash of bright green light, Link disappeared, then reappeared right in  
front of Saria, who immediately stopped playing her joyous song on her Fairy Ocarina to see  
her visitor.  
"Link!" She cried gleefully, hopping off the stump on which she was seated and running over to  
see him. "Hi, Link!" Link flashed a grin at her.  
"Hey, Saria! Want to go play in the Forest Temple?" He asked hopefully. Saria laughed.  
"Aren't you a bit old for that?" Link shook his head.  
"Hey, I'm a Kokiri at heart. Come on, let's go!"  
  
Sheik rode Brownie into Kokiri Forest, and dismounted her at the entrance. Sheik then took  
off his disguise, revealing that he in fact was Princess Zelda. She knew that no one would harm  
her in the forest. Impa dismounted the steed as well.  
"Excuse me, little boy." Princess Zelda said to a Kokiri boy sitting beside the entrance.  
"Who, me?" The boy asked, looking slightly bewildered.  
"Yes. Would you watch our horse while we look for Link?" Zelda asked hopefully.  
"Any friend of Link's is a friend of mine." The boy replied with a toothy grin.  
"That's a good lad. Thank you." Impa spoke up. Zelda walked forward into the forest, Impa  
following close behind.  
"Hello!" said one Kokiri girl with strawberry blond hair pulled back with a green headband.   
"Are you Link's friends?" Zelda nodded.   
"Do you know where we might find him?" She asked hopefully. The young girl nodded.  
"His house is right over there, but I think he went to the Lost Woods to find Saria." Zelda's  
eyes twinkled knowingly.  
"The Forest Sage..." She said with a slight grin.  
"Hmm? What?" The Kokiri girl said in confusion.  
"Nevermind. Thank you!" Zelda called, taking out her harp. "Impa, hold on to my arm." Impa did  
so as Zelda played the Minuet of Forest on her golden instrument and was transported to the   
Sacred Forest Meadow.  
  
Link and Saria were playing hide-and-seek in the temple, and Link was the seeker. Saria had  
a great spot, but then felt the presence of someone else in the forest. She ran out of her   
hiding spot and dashed past Link.  
"Saria!? What's wrong?" He called after her.  
"Someone's in the Meadow!" Saria called back. "I think they're going to try to get in here!"  
  
Zelda and Impa arrived in the Meadow on the gray platform that rested there. The two looked  
around.  
"Hey, it's one of the old Sheikah Gossip Stones! I would never have guessed for one of THESE  
to be all the way out here." Impa remarked. Zelda looked up and saw the entrance to the   
Forest Temple.  
"Oh... I remember this place..." She whispered. She remembered dressing as Sheik and teaching  
Link the Minuet of Forest. "Still looks the same... only... more peaceful now." Footsteps could  
be heard seconds later, and Zelda looked up to see Saria, the Forest Sage running out.  
"Who are you!? What are you doing here!? This place is forbidden! Leave now!" Saria yelled   
at them, attempting to climb down the tree.  
"Saria, wait!" A young male voice called after her. He ran out of the temple and saw...  
"...Link?... Link is that you?" Zelda whispered. Link's eyes widened.  
"P-Princess... Zelda? Impa?" He crouched down so Saria could hop on his back, and she did so.  
Link hopped down to face the two. Saria got off his back and looked at the two strangers.  
"Impa...? The Sage of the Shadow Temple? I remember you..." Saria said. Impa nodded.  
"I remember you too, forest girl. Saria, isn't it?" Saria smiled and nodded as well.  
"Link..." Zelda said, grabbing Link's hands and holding them in her own. "It's been so long...  
I came here to tell you something though... something that will change your life all over   
again..." Link blinked a few times. "Link, I had a prophecy. In my prophecy, a man of some sort  
appeared in Hyrule... he went into the Temple of Time and removed the Master Sword, taking him   
to the Sacred Realm... he took the Triforce... he killed my father... Link! It was horrible!"   
She collapsed into tears, and fell into Link's arms.  
"Zelda, it couldn't have been a prophecy, it's just not a possibility! No one can take the   
Master Sword but me, and you know that!" Zelda sighed and stood up.  
"I know, Link. I know. But it WAS a prophecy. It CAN happen. I just... I just don't know how."  
Link sighed.  
"All right. What do you want me to do?" Zelda grabbed Link's hands again.  
"I want you to get rid of this man, Link. Only you can do it." Link gazed into Zelda's eyes,  
while Saria looked on jealously.  
"I'll do... whatever I have to do... to save Hyrule." Link said with confidence and pride.  
"Oh, thank you, Link!" Zelda cried, hugging Link. "Thank you!" Link smiled a little.  
"All right then, what comes first?" Zelda broke the hug.  
"Right. That. Okay, well I think we should head to the Temple of Time. Hopefully we'll be a   
little early." Zelda took out her harp.  
"I'll see you later, Saria. Time for me to save Hyrule again." Link said, taking out his   
Ocarina and beginning to play. Impa placed a hand on Zelda's arm, and the two began to play.  
Right at the last second, Saria jumped on Link's back.   
  
Minutes later, the crew arrived at the Temple of Time, when Link noticed the tagalong.  
"Saria!? What are you doing!?" He cried. Saria smiled.  
"I'm going to help you get this guy!" She replied. Link sighed.  
"Why didn't you stay behind? It's dangerous for you here, Saria..." Link protested, but Impa   
stepped forward.  
"Link, she may be able to help us. You have a song to communicate with her, do you not?" Link  
nodded. "Well then, why don't we all go down into the market and browse around a little, and  
Saria can call you on her Ocarina when the man appears?" Link looked at Impa, then at Saria, who  
was beaming.   
"I suppose that would work. But Saria, make sure he doesn't hurt you... because if he does..."  
Saria hit him lightly on the shoulder.  
"I can manage, Link, I'm the Forest Sage, remember?" Link laughed.  
"You're right. You can take care of yourself." Impa nodded.  
"Zelda, I think you should stay here." Zelda looked shocked.  
"What!? Why!?" Impa chuckled lightly at Zelda's reaction.  
"We can't let the guards see you. They'll send you right back to the castle and demand an   
explanation. They'll at least sort of expect me out there." Zelda sighed.  
"All right, Impa. I know you mean well." Impa nodded.  
"There's a good lass. We'll be on our way then, shall we Link?" Link nodded, and the two left  
the Temple together.   
  
The walked into the marketplace and looked around a little bit, when Link heard a familiar   
voice...  
"Hiya, Link! Long time no see!" The sweet, feminine voice called. Link spun around to see none  
other than his good friend Malon of Lon Lon Ranch, standing beside the Bombchu Bowling Alley.   
Link ran over to greet her.  
"Malon! I'm so glad to see you!" The two embraced for a short moment.  
"What are you doing here, Link?" Malon asked. Link grinned at her.  
"Well... erm... let's just say... Zelda had a prophecy." A look of alarm and horror spread  
across Malon's face.  
"Oh, no..." she whispered. Link nodded.  
"Oh, yes." He replied. "It was pretty bad... some guy... and the Triforce..." Malon shook her  
head.  
"Well, er, Link, would you mind if I... went with you?" Link smiled at her.  
"Not at all. Zelda, Saria, and Impa have come along for the ride as well." Malon grinned and  
bowed toward Link as if giving thanks. Just then, the crowd went dead silent as a man dashed   
through the town on his black steed and headed to the Temple of Time.  
"Oh, for the love of Din!" Link cried, running toward the Temple. Malon and Impa followed close  
behind as he ran, and the entire town went along as if nothing had ever happened.   
  
When the three arrived in the Temple of Time, they saw Zelda and Saria, who had been beaten to   
the floor! Link knelt down by Saria's side and picked up her head in his arms.  
"Link..." she coughed. "I tried... to hold him off... with my Sage Power... but..." Link shook  
his head.  
"It's all right. Impa! Hurry to Kakariko and get Zelda and Saria some red potion!" He tossed  
his wallet to Impa, and she headed off to the village.  
"I'm going to go find that guy." Link growled, standing. Malon grabbed Link's shoulder.  
"Wait for me! I'm going, too!" Link turned around and stared at her.  
"Malon... it's really not safe for you there. You know that." Malon shook her head.  
"I know Link, but listen... Saria and Zelda have Saria's fairy, she'll look over them. Link,   
what if something happens to you? What if you get hurt? If that happens... no one will know...   
Link, I don't want you to die!" She burst into tears and hid her face in her hands.  
"Malon..." Link said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. Thank you for your concern.  
It would be great to have such a fair lady fighting at my side." Malon removed her face from her  
hands, and smiled lightly at Link.  
"Okay, Link. Okay." She replied. "Now, let's go get that guy!" The two ran toward the Pedestal  
of Time, and saw the mysterious figure, with the horse whinneying to his left. The man stepped  
up to the Pedestal.  
"NOT... SO... FAST!" Came, yet another, familiar voice. Link looked up to where the voice had  
come from. He saw a woman, shining a beautiful shade of cobalt blue, and donning wings. She   
floated gently to the ground. Link noticed her voice was surprisingly high for a woman; it   
sounded like that of a little girl. "You won't touch that sword." The figure glared at the   
woman.  
"Who's going to stop me?" He growled in a terrible, deep-throated voice. The woman narrowed  
her eyes at the man.  
"I am. You will not touch the sword, and you will not touch Link." Link looked surprised, as  
did Malon.  
"H-how did you know my name!?" Link sputtered. The glowing woman turned to him and smiled  
warmly.  
"Hey," she said, in a voice that Link could never forget. Not in a million years.  
"N-N-NAVI!?" He cried. The woman nodded and smiled again.  
"Link, oh, it's been so long..." She whispered. "I saw you on your journey to Termina. I   
watched over you and prayed with all my heart everything would be all right. I knew you were  
searching for me, Link... but Nayru would not permit me to leave just yet. You see, Link, when   
I first met you, I was... a child. Now most fairies don't mature into the same form I have   
assumed, that is, unless they are decendants of the Goddesses or the Great Fairies. I am a   
decendant of Nayru, and that is why I have matured to this form. I didn't before when we were  
trying to rid Hyrule of Ganon because Nayru hadn't consented me to. That is why it is so rare to  
see older fairies like myself. Oh, Link, how I've missed you..." She shook her head and looked   
at her delicate blue feet. However, at that very second, the evil man grabbed the sword and was  
transported to the Sacred Realm.  
"WHAT!?" Link shouted, running to the Pedestal. "Only I can-"  
"I told you, Link..." came a weak voice from the behind. Link turned around and saw Zelda crawl  
through the doorway, then collapse. Link ran to her side.  
"What are you doing, Zelda!? Are you out of your mind!? Wait until Impa comes back before you  
even think about standing!" Zelda's eyes wandered to the fairy woman standing near the  
pedestal, and she gasped.  
"Oh my Din... you're... you're... Link's fairy... aren't you?" Navi nodded. "You... weren't  
in my prophecy..." Navi grinned.  
"Of course I wasn't. Nayru made absolute sure that I would enter the scene as a total   
surprise." Zelda wrinkled up her nose and blinked in a confused manner, and Navi giggled. "I  
know, it makes no real sense, but..." Zelda shook her head.  
"You all must go! Quickly! Into the Sacred Realm!" The three nodded.  
"Malon, hold my hand." Link instructed. Malon looked at him.  
"Why, Link?" She whispered. Link looked down at his feet.  
"Because... I'm... scared." He muttered. A look of total sympathy flashed across Malon's face,  
and she walked over to Link and hugged him.  
"I am too, Link. But we'll get through this. Together. And with Navi." She broke the hug, and  
smiled at him. "Don't worry, Link. You'll be fine." Link smiled back at her.  
"Thanks, Malon." Link replied, looking a little less scared. Zelda sighed, obviously a little   
jealous.   
"Now, let's do this!" Malon shouted, grabbing Link's hand. Link reached his other hand out  
toward Navi, who smiled and took his hand as well. The three walked up the steps and stood in   
front of the pedestal. It began to glow, and a blue, crystal-like casing came around the three.   
They flew up toward the ceiling and disappeared. Zelda sighed again.  
"Good luck, Link." She whispered. "Please come back safely..."  
  
Link, Navi, and Malon opened their eyes. They were in the Sacred Realm, standing on the golden  
Triforce pedestal.  
"LINK!" Boomed another familiar voice. Link blinked, adjusting to the light, and saw Rauru  
standing before him. "Link! Link, he's in the Temple of Light!" Link's eyes widened.  
"Wh-what!?" He exclaimed in a shocked voice. "How did he get past you!?" Rauru looked down  
at his feet.  
"I... I don't know... his power... it's... amazing. I tried to use my Light Power, but... but  
it didn't work! He used the Master Sword to deflect it... I dodged it just in time... but...   
what I don't get is... how did he get the Master Sword!?" He sputtered. Navi shook her head.  
"I don't know either, Rauru. I SHOULD know, but... I don't... it makes absolutely no sense.  
No one can touch that sword except Link." Rauru looked at the beautiful woman before him and   
raised an eyebrow.  
"Excuse me... have we met?" Navi grinned.  
"I guess you don't recognize me. I was about... one hundredth of the size I am now when we   
met." Rauru's eyes widened.  
"Oh... my Nayru..." Navi's grin became a frown.  
"Please do not use Nayru's name in vain. I am a decendant of her." Rauru bowed toward Navi.  
"I'm... very sorry, miss. Please forgive me." Navi smiled again.  
"Haha, that's all right. Now enough with the chit-chat! Where did that guy go!?"   
"I told you. He went to the Temple of Light." Navi sighed and tapped her foot.  
"Rauru, it may help if we knew where that was." Rauru laughed.  
"You're right, you're right. It's that way." He pointed to a beam of light coming from the   
ceiling, which was linked directly to the outside world of the Sacred Realm. Navi unfolded her   
wings.  
"All right, you two. Hang on tight." Link hopped on Navi's back, and Malon went on Link's. It  
was quite uncomfortable for Navi, but she didn't mind. She knew what she must do. She flew  
toward the beam and then zoomed outside. Link winced at the incredibly bright light, then got  
adjusted to it. The scenery was breathtaking, as the sky shone a shade of gold identical to that  
of the Triforce itself.  
"See anything, Navi?" He asked, looking around. Navi nodded.  
"Over there. On the horizon." Navi flew toward the only cloud in the sky.  
"Navi, that's only a cloud." Malon protested. Navi laughed lightly.  
"Look again." As Navi got closer to the cloud, a small opening was visable. "That's the Temple  
of Light, where the Triforce is." Malon looked surprised.  
"Wow... a floating temple... it's beautiful..." They neared the Temple and saw it wasn't a   
cloud at all, but a floating structure meant to look like a cloud. It had swirl-like designs   
all over it, making it look like a cloud, but more beautiful.  
"All right, we're going to land now." Navi said, zooming in toward the Temple and stopping at  
the entrance. "Are you ready, Link?" Link sighed and nodded. Malon got off his back, as Link  
did with Navi, and they entered the Temple.  
The Temple was full of traps so no one would try and steal the Triforce. Fortunetly, Ganon  
had already rid the place of them all. They ran through the first room of the Temple and through  
a door, left wide open. There, they saw the two remaining pieces of the Triforce floating and  
emitting a soft humming sound. Link's eyes wandered aruond the room, until he saw the evil man,  
reaching out to touch the sacred triangles.  
"Don't... you... DARE!" Link screamed. The man looked at Link, and glared.  
"What makes you think you can stop me?" He said with a laugh. Link's eyes narrowed.  
"Don't touch the Triforce. Or... I'll kill you!" The man laughed once more.  
"An empty threat. It is I who claimed the Master Sword, not you." Link frowned, and removed  
his Biggoron sword from its sheath. The evil man cackled with delight. "Look at that, a sword  
that's bigger than you! So you wish to spar, young man? Let us make it a fight to the death!"  
Navi quickly examined him quickly.  
"Link! Aim for his back! He has no armor there!" The man laughed once more.  
"Ahhh, smart one, isn't she? Well intelligence won't help you now, boy. You cannot win!" He   
leapt forward and began to attack.  
"Be careful, Link..." Malon whispered. Link looked back at Malon, and winked.  
"I'll be fine, Mal. Don't worry." Link dodged the evil man's attack and did a flip over his  
head. He tried to stab him in the back, but the man spun around, allowing Link to perform only  
a quick slice, drawing little blood.  
"Face it, boy! I'm too fast for you!" He lunged toward Link and sliced his shoulder. Link  
grabbed the injured shoulder as blood began to flow. He winced in pain. Just then, the man   
conjured up a wicked magic spell and sent it toward Link. It was much too fast for Link to   
dodge.  
"LINK! NO! LOOK OUT!" Malon screamed. Link looked up just in time to see the glowing green   
ball of energy hit him. He was tossed backward, and hit against the wall with tremendous force.  
"Link!" Navi cried. Malon rushed to his side, tears streaking her face.  
"Link..." she whispered. She buried her face in her hands and cried. "Link! No!" She held him  
close. "Link... you... can't be dead... please, no..." She sobbed. The evil man laughed.  
"He deserved it. He cannot destroy me! No one can!" Malon cried hard onto Link.  
"He could've! He could've destroyed you! You're no good... you got him when he wasn't   
looking... you play dirty!" She screamed. Navi ran over.  
"He... can't be dead... he's the Hero of Time... he has to be alive..." She knelt down beside  
him, shimmering blue tears falling from her eyes. "He just... has to be... Link! Wake up!"  
She began to shake Link. "Link, please!" Malon looked at her.  
"Navi..." She sobbed. "Is Link...?" Navi joined Malon as she collapsed into sobs as well.  
"I'm... I'm afraid... I'm afraid he is..." She whispered. Malon covered her mouth.  
"No..." She breathed. "No...! Please no... he can't be... he just can't be...!" She shook Link  
as well. "Link! Wake up!"  
  
Link swam through his sea of thoughts very slowly, trying to figure out where he was. He  
heard distant voices calling his name, but he couldn't figure out who they belonged to. Then,  
a great blinding beam of light came down from out of nowhere, and the blue golden goddess Nayru  
came down from the heavens.  
"Link," she said in an angelic voice. "You must regain your consciousness." Link sighed.  
"Great Nayru, I would if I could, but I can't bring myself to... I don't know how I can..."  
Nayru sighed as well.  
"Link, do you hear those voices? That's my great-great-great-great granddaughter and your  
friend Malon calling you... they think you're dead, Link." Link's eyes widened.  
"But... how do I wake up...?" Malon's and Navi's figures began to float down toward Link.  
"Take their hands, Link." Nayru instructed. Navi and Malon outstretched their hands, and Link  
reached out and took them. In between Link's conscious and unconscious, he heard Nayru whisper  
'Defeat that evil man. You can do it. With my great-great-great-great granddaughter's help,  
you'll be fine.'   
  
Malon and Navi felt a light tug at each of their hands, and they looked down to see Link   
awaken, holding on tightly to their hands.  
"Link!" They cried in unison. Malon bent down beside Link, so they were face to face,  
"Link... I was so scared..." She cried, "I thought you were dead." Link smiled at her and   
brushed the tears off her face.  
"It's all right, Malon... I'm fine... oof, well sort of..." he laughed, grabbing his injured   
shoulder, still bleeding.  
"Here." Malon said, removing her scarf and tying it around his injured shoulder. Link smiled   
again.  
"I cannot thank you enough." Malon giggled.  
"Well... there is one way..." She said, blushing a little. Link cocked an eyebrow.  
"Really? How?" Malon leaned in closer to Link's face, her face glowing slightly crimson.  
"If... you were to give me... a kiss..." Link smiled, bringing his head up a little.  
"I think we can arrange that." Malon leaned in, and Link pressed his lips against her own.  
They lingered in eachother's grip for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, then they   
broke the kiss.  
"I love you, Malon." If Malon's face was red before, it was even redder now. She smiled at   
Link.  
"I... never thought... you would... feel the same as I do for you..." She whispered. "I love  
you too, Link..." Link smiled.  
"Don't cry." He wiped her tears away. "I have to go win this battle. I promise I won't scare  
you again, okay Malon? I'll be fine this time." Malon sighed.  
"Be careful. PLEASE." Link smiled.  
"Don't worry." He stood slowly. "Navi, help me out here, will you?" Navi walked over to him.  
"What do you want me to do?" She asked.   
"Navi, when I slash him with my sword enough to make him collapse, I want you to finish him   
off with some of that Fairy Power you possess, got it?" Navi nodded.  
"Got it." Link clapped his hands together.  
"Let's do it then, Navi!" Navi nodded, and the two ran out. The man laughed.  
"Oooh, come to try again?" He asked mockingly. Link's eyes narrowed once more.  
"This time, I won't lose." The man grinned evilly.  
"Oh, you think so, eh? We'll just see about that, then!" He unsheathed his sword and dove   
toward Link. Link spun around and dodged the attack, then tried the same move he had attempted  
before; a frontflip over the guy's head. He flipped through the air and landed on his feet at  
the other side of the man. The man zoomed around, utterly surprised that Link had enough energy  
to commit such actions. Link forcefully slashed the man across the face, making him scream in   
pain and clutch his bleeding head in his hands. Link then turned around and stabbed him right  
through the back, forcing the evil being to collapse in pain and drop the sacred Master Sword.  
"Now, Navi!" Navi smirked. She sent a strong beam of blue energy at the man, and he evaporated   
slowly. Link gave Navi the thumbs up.  
"Good job, Navi!" He said with a smile. Navi smiled back.  
"Couldn't have done it without you." Just then, a hole appeared in the roof, and the light  
shone down on Link.  
"Link," came a heavenly voice, "Link it is I, Nayru. What you and Navi did was very courageous.  
In return for saving the land of Hyrule once more; Din, Farore, and myself grant you these two   
rings with great powers incased in the gems. Give the silver one to the woman you love someday.   
When you wear your gold ring, you shall be granted the responsibility of becoming the Sage of   
Time." Link paused for a moment.  
"If I have to live away from Malon, I do not wish for such a duty." Another heavenly voice  
spoke up.  
"This is Farore. Link, becoming the Sage of Time allows you to stay in Hyrule. You have no need  
for staying in the Sacred Realm. When you wear the golden ring, you shall become the Sage of   
Time." Two rings slowly floated down from the sky; one gold, one silver. "The gold ring is your   
own, Link. Use its powers wisely." Link plucked the two rings from the air, and put the golden  
one on the finger next to his pinkie. A bright light plunged through the darkness of the room,   
forcing Navi and Malon to shield their eyes to keep from being blinded. The light shone brightly  
for a few more minutes, then dimmed down to the same darkness the room was secluded in before.   
Malon and Navi looked at Link, and noticed... he looked exactly the same.  
"Huh? I don't get it..." Said Malon. A third heavenly voice spoke.  
"Link was always destined to be the Sage of Time, so he looks the same." Navi laughed.  
"That's the only thing that DOES make sense out of this entire quest. By the way... Din...   
how could that guy take the sword from the Pedestal?" The three angelic voices laughed in   
unison.  
"Because... I'm sorry Link, but..." Nayru began, "it was all a test. A test to see if you were  
worthy of becoming the Sage of Time."   
"Please, do not be angry." Din added.  
"Allow us to heal your wounds... as gratitude... we are terribly sorry." Farore said. "Come,  
stand in the light." Link walked over and stood under the light. It shone brighter and brighter  
as it did before when Link first put on the golden ring, and the light faded as it had before.  
"I just wish there was a way you could do that WITHOUT blinding us all." Malon muttered,   
unshielding her eyes. Link smiled at her, and removed her scarf from around his shoulder. He  
walked toward her.  
"I believe this is yours, fair lady. I am deeply sorry I soiled it so," He said, handing her   
the scarf.  
"Thank you, Link," she replied, blushing slightly and taking the scarf. Link then remembered he  
had the silver ring in his hand, so he knelt down in front of Malon, very nervous.  
"Ahem... Malon... I would... would be honored if I... could have your hand in marriage..."  
Link said to the beautiful woman before him. Malon smiled, and began to cry tears of joy.  
"Oh, Link! You know I would love to marry you! But... my dad... the farm..." Link shook his   
head.  
"Malon, we can live on the farm. Then you would never have to be away from Epona... then Epona   
can have her own little horses... Please, Malon... do me this honour... be my wife..." Malon put  
a hand over her mouth, and nodded.  
"I will..." she whispered. With that, Link slipped the ring on Malon's finger, and they kissed  
once more.  
  
Much later, the three reappeared at the Temple of Time. Zelda was there beside Saria and Impa,  
recovering from her wounds.  
"Link!" She cried happily, running up and hugging him. "Link, you made it! What happened?"  
Link smirked, and broke the hug.  
"It was all a test. Din, Farore, and Nayru made me the Sage of Time, and I am now engaged to  
Malon." Malon smiled at him, but Zelda looked at the floor sadly.  
"Oh... oh I see..." She said quietly, then looked up at Link, smiling weakly. "Well... I knew  
we weren't really meant to be anyway, I guess..." Link nodded.  
"Zelda, we could never be together. You're a great friend, just like Navi. But that's all; a  
great friend. Had we ever been a couple, we would've lost that trust that only good friends   
have, or so I think. Do you understand?" Zelda nodded.  
"It's fine with me. Just so long as you'll let me be a bridesmaid at your wedding." Link  
laughed a little, and smiled lightly.  
"That would be great, Zelda."  
  
THE END...?  
  
NOTES: OK, it was too long. OK, it was really corny. OK, there will be a sequel ^^ this is my   
very first Zelda fic, so I decided to put a bit of all genres into it. You can expect a sequel  
very soon ^^ as well as other fics I'm going to write, such as the following: "The Happy Mask  
Salesman Story" (drama, in the works), "Link and the Gerudo Mask" (humor, future project), and  
"History of Majora's Mask" (either horror, drama, or mystery, future project). Those shall be  
worked on soon enough. Have questions or comments? E-mail me, Malon/Nekonezume at   
katiec@nb.sympatico.ca Thanks ^^ Oh yeah, once I write the sequel, I'm going to reveal a picture  
I drew of Link, Malon, and Navi (in her adult form) I drew specially for this fanfic. 


End file.
